


Where were you?

by SterekFangirl



Series: Young Sterek Love [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Derek, Scent Marking, Werefox Stiles Stilinski, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:37:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekFangirl/pseuds/SterekFangirl
Summary: Derek has to find Stiles. Fluff.





	Where were you?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, it's late...and short. But! Hey better late than never. Wanted to get this out, but laptop is quickly dying. Anyway! Enjoy!! Will be updating more once I get my new laptop for christmas!!

Derek had been headed to school when he got a call from Stiles’ father. “Derek? Is Stiles with you?” John asked through the phone, his voice far too calm to not know where his son was.  
“No, he’s not with you? Isn’t school starting in like five minutes. I thought he was getting a ride from you today,” Derek demanded.  
“I was supposed to but I slept in. He usually walks to your house if I miss him.”  
Derek managed to ignore the fact that it sounded like this had happened before.  
He hung up on John and called his mother. “Mom? Is Stiles at the house? Is he there?” He asked, standing still on the sidewalk.  
“No sweetie, he’s not here, what’s-” Talia was cut off as Derek hung up and started panicking. He’d seen his mate, just last night, and he’d been fine. They’d hung out at the Hale House all day after school, and they’d cooked dinner together for Derek’s family.  
Now Derek regrets not having Stiles stay with him overnight. Panic startled to boil in his veins as he turned his head left to right before catching a brief scent of his mate. It was a faint, light trail that led this way and that, but Derek followed it. It led from the middle of town all the way to the edge of the woods. It was picking up in potency and was progressively getting stronger, meaning Stiles had been here relatively recently.  
“Stiles!” Derek shouted as he stepped into the thick mirage of trees that rose like giants in front of him. He was well accustomed to the woods, as he’d grown up in them. Stiles wasn’t quite like Derek. Stiles’ father wasn’t a full fox, so didn’t feel the need to explore the woods properly, and had even discouraged his son for doing so. “Baby?” He called, listening for his Omega.  
He knew that Stiles’ hearing was better as a fox and felt a bit more assured. He heard a rustling a few miles to the east and honed in on that sound. It was too loud to be a rabbit but too soft to be anything bigger than a fawn. Stiles.  
Derek leapt that way, his shirt ripping off as the branches of trees tore at the fabric. He panted, adrenaline pumping through him as he tried to reach the sound before it disappeared. His heart thrummed as he got to the spot where the noise originated, but there was nothing there. “Stiles,” He cried, his voice breaking in desperation.  
After a little pause there was another snuffling before out walked a little red and white fox. Stiles approached Derek with a guilty face and his head bowed down. He looked up at Derek sadly and with giant wide eyes.  
Derek dropped onto his knees and yanked the fox into his arms and cradled him close. The fox rested on his paws, sitting, and hooked his head over Derek’s shoulder, as if he was hugging him. He whined pathetically, nosing his cold snout into the crook of Derek’s neck.  
Derek growled at him, and rubbed his cheek against the soft fur on Stiles’ back. Stiles’ tail was littered with twigs and pine needles, and it looked like burrs were stuck to the fur at his side. “Omega,” Derek huffed, feeling his fangs grow longer. It was close to the full moon and his mate suddenly disappearing didn’t not bode well with his rising wolf.  
He rubbed his hand over Stiles’ back paw, which he noticed Stiles had been holding funky. It looked like Stiles hurt it. He soothed his tiny mate’s distress for a moment before scooping the lithe, pup-sized body into his arms, Stiles’ head still tucked over his shoulder. “I thought I’d lost you baby,” Derek cooed, feeling Stiles shift in his arm and huff apologetically. The little fox started to nibble on the skin on Derek’s neck and collar bone. “Hey now, don’t go eating me.”  
His mate huffed out what sounded like a little fox laugh, before he went back to nibbling and licking at skin. The soft fur of Stiles’ white tipped ears tickled Derek’s face and he laughed. He cuddled his mate and held him close to his chest. 

Derek walked the two of them to his house and set his fox on the couch before going into the kitchen and calling the Stilinski home. “John. I’ve got Stiles here at my house. I found him in the woods, he’s safe. Call me back.” After Derek left a message on the machine he heard a thump in the living room. Stiles had apparently tried to get off the couch and had forgotten about his injured leg and had collapsed onto the floor. He was whimpering pathetically and licking at the hurt leg. “You idiot,” Derek muttered, still a little stressed about the situation and unsure on how to deal with all this emotion. “You’ll hurt yourself more.”  
He picked the fox up off the ground and pulled them unto the couch. He sighed, and shifted. This was the first time Derek had shifted in front of Stiles and let out a proud huff when Stiles whined, though not in fear, and tried to inch himself over to Derek’s huge wolf. Stiles whined at his leg in pain and Derek rushed to scoot closer so that Stiles wouldn’t have to hurt himself even more trying to get to his Alpha.  
Derek, as a huge black wolf, nuzzled himself around and into Stiles’ much littler body. Derek’s front paw came aroundhis mate as they both curled into a ball, Derek surrounding Stiles entirely. He kept a paw on his mate’s rear, keeping his fluffy little tail from smacking his face. He growls at his tiny mate as Stiles licks his ear before chuffing and nuzzling into Derek. They continued on scenting and licking and biting gently as Derek comforted himself. Until Derek’s phone rang.  
He quickly shifted and ran out, answering. “Hey Derek, you said Stiles is fine?” He asked, almost passively. Derek growled out a yes before saying something he’d regret later. 

Derek carried Stiles up to his bedroom so that Stiles could shift and actually have something to change into instead of being in the nude. He set him in the center of the bed before going to the shower and washing off, letting Stiles shift and change in peace.  
He walks back out to find Stiles curled up, in human form, on the bed, and tucked into the little nest of blankets.  
“Baby, you gonna tell me what happened?” He asked, rubbing at his face. He forgot to shave this morning and could feel coarse hair along his cheeks.  
“Um. No.” Stiles didn’t bother to look up until Derek growled lowly and his Alpha eyes flashed.  
Stiles’ lip lifted in annoyance and rolled his eyes. He’d gotten an attitude recently. “Fine,” He groaned, dragging it out. “I heard my dad talking about some hunters poaching mountain lions in the woods last night, and then this morning I heard some gunfire coming from the woods and followed it,” Stiles admitted.  
Derek snarled. His mate willingly rushed into danger. He snarled and his claws dug into his palms as he bit his tongue in anger. “Don’t ever do something so stupid again,” He ordered, knees deep in Alpha mode.  
Stiles tried to remain strong, tried not to sink into OmegaSpace but hearing his Alpha command him made his insides melt and he nodded. “I’m sorry Der,” He whispered, confused and maybe a little bit guilty.  
“Mate,” Derek cooed and crawled into his bed. “My mate,” He huffed, possessive, and now it was his turn to scent mark and nibble on his mate.


End file.
